


Corpse Bride (Thorki)

by EricaVictorious



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bruce is The Maggot, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Loki is Victoria, Grandmaster is Barkis Bitten, Improper burial, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Mature Stuff May Happen Don't Know Yet, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Murder, My OC will be The Corpse Bride/Emily, Natasha is the Black Widow, Thor is Victor, Thorki Ending, Unexpected marriage, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaVictorious/pseuds/EricaVictorious
Summary: Thor and Loki's families have arranged their marriage. Though they like each other, Thor is nervous about the ceremony because he has fallen for  Loki. After ruining the rehearsal for there wedding Thor runs off into the forest, while he's in a forest practicing his lines for the wedding, he finally perfected them and puts a ring on a tree branch only it becomes a hand that drags him to the land of the dead. It belongs to Danielle, a terrifying but beautiful Corpse Bride who was murdered after trying to elope with her love and wants to marry Thor. Thor must get back to the Land Of The Living before Loki marries the villainous, Grandmaster.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor & Original Female Character(s), Thor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Author’s Note

Okay before y'all get started I just wanna tell y'all that I'm gonna try and keep this to as close to the movie as I can but I will add a few things to it to make this story interesting but first I gotta get back into the groove of writing after being gone for so long. So if your wondering where I to this idea all tell ya, I got this idea a while back after seeing Thorki Corpse Bride Fanart on Tumblr and from watching the movie so I thought why not write one myself cause I've look and I only found one Thorki Corpse Bride Au Fanfiction which is this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477056/chapters/28399396   
  
I also have an OC of mine playing as the Corpse Bride, you see in my Avengers Stories I plan to write when I get the movies, my OC is the best friend and Love Interest Of Thor and Loki so I thought It'd would make sense for her to play as the Corpse Bride, Thor is Victor and Female Loki is Victoria. I will be playing as the maid, and I'm sure the tags tell you the rest but if not I will explain it to y'all. Natasha will be the Black Widow considering that's her hero name, Bruce will be the Maggot cause his other-self the Hulk is green, The Grandmaster will be Barkis Bitten cause of how he flirted towards Loki in the Thor: Ragnarok Movie.   
  
As for Heimdall and the rest of the Avengers I'm not sure what roles they will be yet, I'm gonna have to watch the movie to get the ideas but I will do that AFTER the holidays which won't be long so I hope y'all are excited as I am and until then Happy Holidays! :3


	2. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, I've been think as I was rereading that Corpse Bride fanfiction the one I have in the first Author's note I'm having trouble figuring if I should do the and have Loki be the Corpse Bride or continue having my OC is the Corpse Bride I mean I wanna make the characters be like their original Marvel counterparts but still keeping to the story but maybe I should talk with my Co-Author and watch the movie more to get more ideas but maybe I'm not getting more ideas probably cause I haven't been getting much sleep. 

  
Trying to get a good night's sleep has been hard for me especially when I'm gaming with my friends cause I could be playing a game with them and we're having lots of fun I never watch them time and I don't go outside almost at all. But my dad says he's worried about me cause of this which made me decided to start getting more sleep and to go outside more so he doesn't have to worry. Like I said I'm sort of confused on how to go with this but I will figure it out I promise you that, till then catch y'all later.


End file.
